


Radio LOCCENT: October 5th, 2023

by Crowtoed



Series: Radio LOCCENT [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Interactive Fandom Time!, M/M, Music links, Pre-Movie, Profanity, Slice of Life, Tendo is a little shit, Trans Character, We find out WHY Newt owes Tendo $50, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowtoed/pseuds/Crowtoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice a week LOCCENT turns into the most happening radio show this side of the Breach.</p><p>In this installment: Whoever picks the midnight movies is obviously demented, Newt is hiding in LOCCENT, Anne-Marie Kopunui gets creative against the establishment, and Tendo is forced to take some listener questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio LOCCENT: October 5th, 2023

**Author's Note:**

> THE CHAPTERS KEEP GETTING BIGGER AND I'M SO SORRY. I BLAME NEWT, I REALLY DO.
> 
> As always, I'm taking AU/OC requests and dedications on my tumblr (also Crowtoed). And now, after so many great responses, listener questions for Tendo and co!
> 
> Big thanks to all the tumblr users who sent in questions.

“ _One minute til' we're live, Mr. Choi..... Mr. Choi?”_

“ _Gimme a second, I'm busy!”_

“ _But you're not even mic-ed, ahh- Hello Mrs. Choi.”_

“ _Just let the title go long!”_

“ _Mmmwah... Go do your show,_ hermoso _.”_

“ _Wanna stick around? That swivvel chair over there could be all yours.”_

“ _Ooh, tempting, but I gotta get back to munitions. Big shipment came in. I'll listen to the show and brag to the girls about you.”_

“ _Oho- And after that?”_

“ _Well after that, we'll-”_

“ _Mr. Choi! Thirty seconds!”_

“ _Dammit!”_

“ _Go! Kick some ass, baby!”_

 

**[Opening title for 30 seconds:[It's the End of the World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) - R.E.M](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsxavPANO8s&feature=youtu.be&t=48s).**

**...fade]**

 

 **TC:** Goooooooood Evening, Shatterdome! Welcome to Radio LOCCENT, your antidote to the doom and gloom of wartime livin'. A magical place where we can say 'shit', 'fuck', and 'did you see how tight Chuck Hansen's pants are'? (Sometimes all in the same sentence.) I'm your humble host Tendo Choi and it's 24:00 Hong Kong time. Normally I'd say to turn in and get your beauty sleep...

**[Beat]**

But you're already too damn gorgeous, listeners: so you can afford to stay up and rock out. A little bit later Anne-Marie Kopunui'll stop by the bridge to talk about the new Shatterdome zine. And since Radio LOCCENT is all about lifting peoples' spirits, Albrecht Dufrense is going to tell us how to make your own booze with standard Shatterdome supplies. All that and announcements after this block of tunes, starting with some Brian Eno that I owe Dr. Gottleib down in K-Science.

 

**[Cue:**

[ **Needles in the Camel's Eye- Brian Eno** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2jTIq9Mi50)

[ **Things Have Changed- Bob Dylan** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9EKqQWPjyo)

[ **Crazy Mixed Emotion- Rosie Flores** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JU9B-9tPyw)

**[Ghostfire- Tiger Army](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXRSXnymwpE)]**

 

 **TC:** Hope you liked that track leading the pack, Doc. There was some Tiger Army and a little Dylan in that set. And did you know folks, that that crazy old bastard is still touring at 82? I guess since death can't stop Bob Dylan what the hell is a kaiju gonna do?

 **ML:** Probably show some damn respect because it's in the presence of Bob Dylan.

 **TC:** **[Thumping sound against the console]** Damn right, Marty. But enough fanboying over Bobby, let's get to some announcements!

First off from HR, a friendly reminder that to use the individual stalls you need to apply for a passkey- _so please stop trying to force the doors open_. Get over yourself and fill out the application or shower with the rest of us, it's not that bad. Hell, if you're lucky sometimes Aleksis Kaidanovski even shares his loofah.

The long-awaited dodgeball tournament has a place and time, finally: next Sunday starting at 10:00 in Hanger 8. To submit your team, talk to Matthew Hawly in Facility Ops. The games are prison rules, 6 players with 2-3 substitutions allowed. In the interest of fairness, pilots who have drifted with one another cannot play on the same team.

 **ML:** But what if the drifted pilots are on opposing teams? Isn't that unfair, too?

 **TC:** Are you kidding? They're going to try to take each other out, I guarantee it!

We've got a bit of a bridal emergency. Indira Jaffrey in R&D is looking for an experienced artist to do some henna tattooing for her wedding next month. With the economy in the tank, Miss Jaffrey can't afford fly her family in to Hong Kong for the ceremony or fly to her hometown of Jaipur. Help the sister out, she is willing to negotiate pay for the work.

I know you're all holding your breath to hear what the American midnight movie is going to be this week... **[Sound of scrolling. Sigh.]** and you should really just keep on holding, because it's _Showgirls_. I don't even know anymore...

 **[Slightly off mic]** Who fucking _picks_ these?

Oh! But this should restore your dignity, the Japanese Film Appreciation Society will be doing a Kurosawa double feature in Mess Hall 2 on Monday. One of my favorites, _Rashomon_ will start at 20:00, followed by _Throne of Blood_ at 22:00.

For Hindu Shatterdome personnel, Navaratri is almost here. Mess Committee would like to remind people observing the festival that special meals and vegetarian options without onions or garlic will be made available. For anyone not Hindu- no, this is not the holiday where you throw colored powder on each other. Please don't be the jackholes last year who showed up for their shifts looking like a pride parade puked on them.

Speaking of stupid ideas and puking- dubious congratulations to Airman Phoenix Jones, who set a new mess hall record by eating 28 century eggs in one sitting, defeating his opponent Deng Chamlong. After his victory, Jones had this to say:

**[Beat]**

Absolutely nothing, because he yacked his guts all up on his officer's shoes.

Despite this (stomach) upset, Jones' record still stands and century eggs have been banned from the commissary line.

And finally, a piece of actual serious news, folks. After immense pressure from their governments, the PPDC has adopted a zero tolerance policy towards Kaiju worship. Any PPDC personnel worldwide found to be member of, in possession of paraphernalia, or in contact with any Kaiju-worshipping religion including the BuenaKai or the Church of the Celestial Beast will be arrested and tried for treason. Marshall Pentecost is not happy with the decision and commented, “While I don't approve of Kaiju-worship in the least, I also don't appreciate the PPDC undermining its policy of religious tolerance and creating a witch hunting atmosphere. Please respect the loyalty of your peers and do not create a 'blue scare'.”

I've gotta agree with the Marshall on this. Folks, I try not to talk current events- you hear enough of that depressing shit from the screens at mess- but right now, things are pretty tense. The last thing we need is people turning on each other just because they're gettin' scared. Scared of each other and not the giant monsters coming out of the ocean. Work out your problems in the kwoon dojo... or, hey on the dodgeball court!

So with those out of the way, let's get to some requests and dedications. This first one is for... oooh... that's... so out of step with our usual dedications, this one is for Brian from Soledad with the scathing message, “I hope you get eaten by a kaiju and shit out the other end, you inconsiderate prick.”

Damn Brian, I don't know what you did, but Soledad requested probably the holy grail of 'woman scorned' songs, so it must've been awful. Here's Cake singing “I Will Survive”.

**[Cue:**

[ **I Will Survive- Cake** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10C68Gzd5GM)

[ **Call Tyrone (Live)- Erykah Badu** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fDU-khOp1o)

[ **Dancing With Myself- Generation X** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q_sJ6-4C_Ws)

**[Miss You When You're Gone- The Cranberries](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vU1Xfsu-yg)]**

 

_“Newt, can't talk buddy. I'm in the middle of a show.”_

_“That's okay.”_

_“What do you-”_

_“-I just wanna hang out. You know? C-cuz we're buddies, right man? Lend each other movies, play Battleship.”_

_“You came here to play Battleship?”_

_“No. But we totally could later. Uh... can I lie low here for a while?”_

_“Why? Did you have that 'long overdue talk' with Gottleib?”_

_“You know, it's crazy. Haven't had a chance! I've been very busy surveying residual kaiju blue toxins in the city the last two days-”_

_“Newt. Have you been avoiding Gottleib?”_

_“I might, a little bit, yeah.... what're you doing?”_

_“Adding another song to the set because you need to tell me what's going on with this whole Mongolian clusterfuck.”_

 

[ **[Cue** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YdQBkxf4kU)

[ **Blister in the Sun- Violent Femmes]** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8YdQBkxf4kU)

 

_“Dude, no, I don't wanna talk about it.”_

_“Dude. Yes. So why are you being such a chicken shit about this? Usually you're the first guy to share too much information and the first guy to do something stupid. Remember that time you got wasted with the Koreans and jumped out the window?”_

_“Hey, I survived! And there was very minimal damage since I landed in that bush.”_

_“So what's the deal. What happened to Carpe Diem?”_

_“The window? Tattoos? That stuff's little. I can live with the consequences of that stuff. If I tell Hermann and he goes all weird on me I'm going to lose my partner- and maybe my friend. And I'd rather deal with my own angst than lose him.”_

_“Good thing you don't have to tell him much. You're welcome.”_

_“No, that's just it. There's other stuff I've gotta tell him.”_

_“What other- Oh. Oh shit he doesn't know?”_

_“What, do you think I go around throwing my medical file like confetti? No, man. He doesn't know.”_

_“You've worked with him for like, ten years.”_

_“Nine. Like the number. But yeah, that's on a need to know or we got shitfaced together basis, so that's gonna be a fun surprise.”_

_“What you've got going on under those hipster clothes is your business, man. But if you have any hope of a thing working with him, you've gotta tell him both or it's gonna drive you nuts. More nuts than usual.”_

_“Yeah, I know- can I still hide up here, though?”_

_“Fine, but I've got a show to do. I can't babysit your spazzy ass.”_

_“I'll be quiet.”_

_“Huh. That'll be the day. All right. You're a fly on the wall and don't touch anything. Last time you hung out up here I had to reprogram the Breach monitor.”_

_“Oh come on! That monitor worked at three times its normal capacity before it crashed!”_

_“It picked up every moving signature! We got kaiju alerts for a freaking squid!”_

_“And you're welcome. That squid could have had malicious intent.”_

_“Go. Sit. That chair. Don't touch anything, don't talk when we're on air.”_

_“Thanks man, you're a rock star!”_

_“Hey Mr. Choi, if you guys are done with your powwow, Anne-Marie's here!”_

 

 **TC:** Welcome back, listeners! That was kind of a breakup set, starting with "I Will Survive", followed by "Call Tyrone", then "Dancing With Myself"- because that's what you're going to do if you piss off your lady, am I right?

If you're just tuning in, this is Radio LOCCENT, recommended by 3 out of 4 Rangers. I'm Tendo Choi and I've rounded up the usual suspects in studio. We've got our resident sound engineer and snark knight, Martin Leung!

 **ML: [Adopts a gravelly tone]** I'm the sound dude LOCCENT deserves, but not the one it needs.

 **TC:** You said it.... And then there's our perfect polyglot Nyima Tsarong!

 **NT:** Whoo! Ni Hao, Salaam, and Privet Shatterdome!

 **TC: [Teasing]** Show-off! And here's tonight's guest, from the PPDC Airborne Division, let's welcome Anne-Marie Kopunui!

**[Various LOCCENT staff applaud and whoots. One single wolf whistle trills.]**

**TC:** Selim, down boy! How's it hangin', Anne-Marie?

 **AK** : Can't complain, Tendo! And you can call me AM!”

 **TC:** So I'm talking to AM in the AM?

 **AK:** Ooooooh, that was a minger zinger.

 **TC:** I'm full of 'em. So AM, you're compiling a Shatterdome Zine? What can you tell us about it and how it differs from the PPDC newsletter?

 **AK** : Oh, that thing's a piece of trash, bunch of Victory Garden propaganda. No, DomeTome is a zine for creative work only. Photography, two-dimensional art of all kinds, poetry, short stories. It's sort of like this show, Tendo. People here are sick of stiff upper lip, optimism and wall-building'll win the war shite. It's been playing in our heads 10 years constant now and people need a way to express themselves creatively.

 **TC:** Here, here, sister.

 **AK:** And you know, it's nice to read something made by one of your own and not some joker sitting in an office in Kansas or Chengdu.

 **TC:** And are you looking for submissions?

 **AK** : Not for this first issue. But we will be needing them for future ones. We're hoping to put 'em out every two weeks, so we'll need lots of content.

 **TC:** I might have to submit one or two of my awesome haiku.

 **AK:** Well that'd be wicked!

 **TC:** Wanna hear one?

**[LOCCENT staff groans: “NOOOOO!” “WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”]**

**TC: [Theatrically clears his throat.** ] Oh my dearest wife

You shine like the sun above

When I am below.

**[Collective groaning and wailing]**

**ML:** Dude, why was that even-

 **TC:** I've got more-

**[All of LOCCENT: “NO!”]**

**AK** : -why don't you write 'em down and send them in!

 **ML: [Whispering into microphone]** Burn them, AM. Delete the file, you're our only hope!

 **TC:** All right, all right, so I'm no Basho. AM, where can we find a copy of DomeTome?

 **AK** : Since we're all about being green, we'll only have a few paper copies available at mess starting tomorrow. But if you flag down someone wearing a bright orange button, they can give you a download code good on our website.

 **TC:** And how much for a copy?

 **AK:** Anything anyone can donate, Tendo. We're not going to deprive people of art.

 **TC:** That's awesome! I think that's all the questions-

 **[Newton Geiszler shouts off microphone: “Tell us about your sweet tats!” He is hushed.** ]

 **TC:** ....Thank you ghost voice. AM, if you'd like to talk about your ballin' facial tattoos, feel free. But no pressure.

**[Newton Geiszler off microphone: “Do you have any advice for somebody thinking about a facial-”]**

**TC** : For the love of... Newt, a face tattoo'd make you look more like a dipshit than you already do!

**[Newton Geiszler, taunting: “Says the dude with a douchey neck tat!”**

**Fighting ensues.]**

**ML: [Wearily]** AM, just talk over them, they're being jackasses.

 **AK:** Nah, I don't mind Martin. It's kinda cute. These are my moko, traditional Maori tattoos. They're sorta like my fingerprint. In fact, some of the boys joke that I should have a face scan instead of a retinal one when we hit a security checkpoint.

 **TC:** That's pretty cool! It'll make it easier for folks to find you and pick up a copy of the zine.

 **AK:** Choice segue, there. And yap, if all else fails just look for the almost two meter Maori bird with dreadlocks and a stack of papers. I'm hard to miss.

 **TC:** You heard it, if you want a copy of DomeTome, the Shatterdome's new art zine, look for the badass.

Coming up after the next music set (which will NOT have any breakup songs, I promise), Albrecht Dufrense stops by to instruct us in the art of Shatterdome moonshining and for a change, I might strangle Newt Geiszler. But first, a request from Yaella in Quartermaster. “Tendo, I'm homesick for Tel Aviv, could you play some Ofra Haza?” Sure will! And I hope this makes you feel better, sweetheart.

 

**[Cue:**

[ **Show Me- Ofra Haza** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyam5hg51fo)

[ **Hotel California- Gipsy Kings** ](http://grooveshark.com/#!/s/Hotel+California/Y9XiW?src=5)

[ **Head Honcho- Devotchka** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gro_FoYe34g)

[ **As Tall As Cliffs- Margot & the Nuclear So-and-So's** ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKPkwpZqW_g)

**[Us- Regina Spektor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9fVYBG_4Ck)]**

 

_“Mr. Choi, we've got a problem.”_

_“Oh Christ, what now?”_

_“The PPDC's sent a cease and desist for the next segment and they've detained Albrecht.”_

_“Oh fer cryin' out loud.”_

_“They said they don't want their personnel drunk or want to accept liability if people fuck themselves up on bad booze.”_

_“Well what are we supposed to do for the last ten minutes? Vamp?”_

_“We could always do listener Q &A! And Newt's here, people seem to like him on the show.”_

_“People have always said that I have an infectuous personality.”_

_“And a voice like nails on a chalkboard... Fine. We'll pad it out. Newt, mic up, brother!”_

 

 **TC:** Aaaaand we're back. It got awfully indie-folk in that set and that's just fine. Sadly everyone, Albrecht had urgent business in Public Services, so we won't be getting that boozy how-to tonight. I know, I know. And it's a damned shame. But luckily Dr. Newt Geiszler is here to fill in-

 **NG:** Hey LOCCENT, I'm in you!

 **TC:** -and we're going to take some of your emails and questions! Shoot 'em off now folks, we've got some time to kill... Nyima, care to do the honors?

 **NT** : Oooh, here's one for Tendo! Dale writes, “Hey Tendo, you're a bagel coinessieur. Where's the best place to get them in Hong Kong?”

 **TC:** That is an EXCELLENT question. And the answer is hands-down, Zender's Delicatessen in Kowloon. I would sell my abuela for a dozen, they are AMAZING. Otherwise, Golden Dragon bakery in Causeway Bay's pretty good, but they don't have the same consistency as Zender's.

 **NT** : Great! And here's one for Newt! Cateri Smith says, “Dr. Newt, you're so...” **[Breaks down giggling. Collects herself after a few seconds.]** “Dr. Newt, you're so adorbs. Can I have your babies?”

 **NG: [Cackles and slaps his thigh]** Oh man, Cateri, were I in the position to father a child, absolutely. But you don't want me, I'd-

 **TC:** He'd probably want to name the kid Yamarashi...

 **NG:** HEY! Hey, he was 2,5-

 **TC:** Awesome. Yeah, we know. Got another question, Nyima?

 **NT:** Yes I do! This one is for Tendo again. Avery Sharp wants to know, “When the hell are you going to play some Joy Division? Also, just a shout-out, but if nobody is claiming the leather jacket that I found in the Jaeger Bay 4 last night, it's going to a good home.”

 **NG:** Leather ja- SHIT! That's mine!

 **TC** : Better go get it, man. And Avery, I'll put it on the list for the next show. 'Dead Souls' all right?

 **NG:** Yeah, dude, you really don't play enough Joy Division. This is great, keep 'em coming, Nyima!

 **NT:** This one comes from Rocio DiGrazia in Welding Company Tango. She writes, “Dear Tendo, I'm a new listener. I know that LOCCENT's got a reputation for going through coffee like gasoline. The stuff in maintenance is swill and I need to keep my welders awake since Shaolin Rogue came back with 60% damage last month. What's the skinny on good coffee around here?”

 **TC:** Whoo. Damn. Well first off, Rocio, good luck on those repairs. That was a hell of a slugfest...

 **NG:** That was with Ammit, Category 3, right?

 **TC:** Yeah, nasty bastard. Took a chunk out of the right leg. Anyway, the best coffee is the kind you grind yourself. If you don't mind waiting a few weeks, put in a requisition request with the Quartermaster for unground beans. Whenever I can, I grind my own coffee out of a grinder I made from an old Mach 1 digit turbine. Works like a charm. Newt, you're a java junky yourself, where do you get your stuff?

 **NG:** ....I got a guy... in Jakarta who ships it in to me.

 **TC:** In exchange for what?

 **NG: [Sheepish]** You know how I borrowed that $50 from you?

 **TC:** You told me you needed that for new glasses!

 **NG:** Nah, dude, I just taped up the old ones. Totally bought coffee.

 **TC:** You've been holding out on me, BIG TIME. And speaking of time, folks, it looks like we're out of it. Join us Tuesday night for an inevitabley Joy Division-laden show. We'll have Rangers Susie Flying Man and Meg Gordon in LOCCENT to give some helpful tips to the new class of pilot candidates, as well as more listener emails, requests, and dedications. Up next is Noriko Kondo's J-Pop hour, with special guest Ichiro Sasake. From the LOCCENT crew, Martin, Nyima-

 **NG:** -and Newt!!

 **TC:**  Who is either gonna cough up some coffee or cash... have a good night, Shatterdome!

 

**[Sign off music.[Happy Trails- Van Halen](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwYcsMiB2UM)]**

 

**[End of transmission]**

**Author's Note:**

> -Bob Dylan has been constantly touring since 1988 on something called the "Never Ending Tour". I managed to see him this past July in Detroit and judging by his energy I don't see this changing in the face of the kaiju war.  
> \- CO-ED, COMMUNAL SHOWERS. DEAL WITH IT, BITCHES. Of course, the PPDC provides private stalls for handicapped, trans, or individuals with anxiety or psychological triggers.  
> -Holi is the Hindu festival where people pelt each other with colored powder. It's in the spring and you can bet the Shatterdome becomes a rainbow mess every year.  
> -Century eggs are preserved duck's eggs. They aren't for everyone.  
> -Brian cheated on Soledad with Mai. That dick.  
> -And that little cephalopod grew up to be Comrade Squid.  
> -Matsuo Basho was a 17th century Japanese poet known for his haiku.  
> -Sorry for the random grooveshark link. I couldn't find a link on youtube that wasn't a Big Lebowski fanvid or audiotapped.  
> -Believe it or not, there is a small, close-knit Jewish community in Hong Kong. Which means there is a delicatessen.  
> -Every single listener email, with the exception of Cateri's came from a tumblr user. Love you guys!
> 
> Character Notes:
> 
> -Alison Choi (nee Molina) is from Los Angeles and of Mexican and Dominican descent. Before she joined the PPDC she studied aerodynamics at UCLA and kicked ass on the Bruiser Babes roller derby team.  
> -Newt has been indicted by the PPDC with suspicions that he was a kaiju cultist. Hermann Gottleib was the biggest advocate to get the injunction lifted.  
> -Newt's always been trans in this universe. I should have said something earlier, but I didn't want to make the IU reveal something of hideous angst or spectacle. His worries about telling Hermann stem from my own issues as a genderqueer person in the dating world.  
> Tendo knows because Newt got shitfaced and passed out with him not long after they met. When Tendo lugged him to the shower to hose him off, he got a bit of a surprise when he stripped him down. Tendo was a gentleman and didn't mention it til' Newt did. They've been buddies ever since.  
> -Anne-Marie "AM" Kopunui is Maori and was raised in Wellington before she joined the Royal New Zealand Air Force. She's 6'3 and built like a brick shithouse. She pilots helicopters at the Shatterdome, specifically.
> 
>  
> 
> Language Notes:
> 
> Hermoso- (Spanish) Handsome  
> Ni Hao, Salaam, Privet- (Respectively; Cantonese, Lebanese Arabic, Russian) Hello  
> Joker- (English, New Zealand slang) Guy


End file.
